dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Monster Under the Bed (episode)
"The Monster Under the Bed" is the sixth episode of the 2nd season and the twenty-eighth episode overall. It originally aired on February 18, 2012. Overview Dan, Chris and Elise try to get rid of the monster underneath Dan's bed, but there may be more to this monster than meets Dan's eye. Summary The first night: In the middle of the night Dan is roused by what shortly thereafter is revealed to be a monster under his bed. He and Mr. Mumbles escape the apartment with escape plan fourteen, and it is revealed that twelve be through a sink. He employs a skeptical Chris to investigate it, who leaves for the night. The second night: The next morning, consulting his friend and friend's wife, he plans to use a trap against this monster, a plan inspired by the 'Dan traps' that he had had a run-in with the night earlier outside Chris' house. The trap is destroyed; later Dan says "he whacked me in the noggin"(Mandel & Pearson II.6.8:16). Chris and Elise, on pain of more visits from their friend in the middle of the night, agree to investigate further. Elise finds a scale, though not from any identifiable reptilian species. She forwards it to a lab. In the meantime Dan brings Chris to consult Madame Zelda after-hours, and is given a box of "magical figures from Indonesia". He requests a love potion too, and while Zelda is in the other room he leaves. The scene transitions through a waxing gibbous moon to his room where a triangular pentacle has been made. Chris notes how the figures seem to be army men toys painted gold. I'll pick up from here tomorrow. Trivia *When Dan drives to Canada, he sees that the country still hasn't recovered from that avalanche he caused from the episode "Canada". *Chris references the popular site, deviantART, when he says "At least it's not Agrigoth of the deviantART. Look what he does to people." Possibly referring to certain bodies of mature content work found on there. *This is one of the rare episodes where Dan ends up being wrong. *It's stated that Elise likes Mr. Mumbles, and she is shown holding her. *It's revealed Dan feeds Mr. Mumbles tacos before bed. *This is Madame Zelda's second appearance, the first being in "George Washington". Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * Mr. Mumbles * Madame Zelda * Ninja Dave (non-speaking) Gallery Dan Naked.png the monster under the bed dan vs.png Promos *The first promo is 1 minute clip posted on The Hub's YouTube channel on February 8, 2012. *The second promo is a trailer for the episode posted on The Hub's YouTube channel on February 13, 2012. *''"Dan accidentally summons an ancient beast. With the help of Chris & Elise, he looks to evict the beady-eyed, burrito-eating Monster from under his bed. Not that Dan's scared or anything... '' Watch Saturdays at 8p ET / 5p PT only on The Hub!" - description on both videos Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes